chibi malfunction
by rikuzqueenkeybladewielder
Summary: Kairi had always been kinda left out in the dust....to wait in Destiny Island, and just sit back and not take any action......well....what happens when she gets her own little adventure, and this time Sora and Riku are the problams cibiness no flames.
1. started again

Disclaimer: I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M FINALLY WRITING THIS! YA! LOL WELL NEWAY I WANTED TO WRITE DIS CUS I WANTED TO SEE WHAT KAIRI WOULD DO IF SUMTHIN LIKE THIS HAPPENED. MAN I WHISH THERE WAS AN EPISODE OF THIS ON KH-2 THAT WOULD BE AWSOME! OH THE CUTNESS OF CHIBI SORA AND RIKU MAKE S ME WANNA MELT! LOL WELL READ AND REVIEW ( BE KIND NO FLAME ZONE) and by the way sorry but if you haven't played kh-2 it could get a little confusing ( just a little bit)

* * *

Majestically the waves rolled by Sora's black shoes and the breeze strolled by him. 

After all that he had been through he earned all the relaxation for a year. Maybe more...way more.

He was content and happy that finally Kingdom hearts was out of danger and the worlds were protected, All the worlds were and the people living there...except for him.

"Sora you lazy bum, get up.'' Kairi said as she kicked him up to is feet.

"HEY! Stop hitting me so hard. you'll kill me one of these days you know.'' Sora said as he brushed of the sand from his butt.( i wanna see! 8-) )

''Hey, Riku was looking for you, he said that he wanted to train with you,'' Kairi said

''He was? Oh okay, catch you later Kairi I'm gonna go see if he's on the other side of the island.'' Sora said as he began to run without even looking back.

Kairi sighed and shook her head. She was a little dissapointed but happy, she was glad that her friends were safe and all but she felt as if there was still something that they needed to fix. Something was left unsaid and undone and that feeling only grew inside of her with each passing day.

She smiled and went inside her house. Opening her bedroom door she threw herself on her king sized pink bed. She looked around her bed room. A king sized bed in the middle of her room with a canopy, a chest that was 4 feet away from the foot of her bed, a desk with some papers scattered on the left side of the room, and on the right a huge walk in closet.

She pulled her body up and then suddenly noticed something very peculiar.

Then chest's mouth was slightly open revealing a peach bumpy thing that looked like the spine of a book. Kairi got up and took it out of her chest.

To her suprise it was an old photo album that she had of her, Riku, and Sora when they were little kids." Hey, I forgot that I had this.'' She said as she opened it looking at the past.

_Meanwhile_

" DONALD!'' Chip and Dale screamed as they were ferociously looking for the wizard. Donald, who was in the library with Daisy, ran to the gummi hanger. " WHAT, WHAT'S WRONG GUYS!'' He screamed franticly. Chip and Dale ran to his feet jumping with excitement."Donald! Donald! we got good news... and bad news, Chip needs to tell you!'' They both said. '' TELL ME!'' Donald screamed. Chip stopped jumping

and looked at his feet.'' I...I...I...''- TELL ME OR SCRAM!'' Donald interuppted with anger. "I...I lost

my peanut!'' He screamed with agony."..."

"IS THAT ALL!'' Donald said as he began to errupt.

"Well...no...that's not all. We also found a portal that can lead us to other worlds!'' Dale said happily.

Donald crossed his arms and shook his head. '' Boys, we have to gummi ship to do all that , you guys should know 'cuz your the one's who are in charge of these things.''

"Uh..yea we know but the portal that we found you can getto the world that you wanna go to quicker and you don't need to go threw all those roads and fight heartlesses and stuff!'' They both said

" But there are no more heartless.'' Donald said

'' Well this is simpler.''

''...Alright fine'' Donald said with defeat. ''Have you told the king yet?'' he asked

the chipmunks shook their heads, no.

'' He said that he's going out for a while remember?''

"Oh..yeah, so, I guess we should give it a test run?'' Donald suggested

"YEAH! LET'S GO TO DESTINY ISLANDS AND VISIT SORA!'' They chipmunks both said

"Alright then, let me get Goofy.'' Donald said as he left the gummi hanger.

And at that momment Chip smirked and waited until the door was closed, then he turned to Dale while smiling. "Hey...why are you so happy? Is it because we're all gonna go see Sora and his friends?'' Dale asked

"Well...that's part of it. But looky here at what I found!'' Chip said as held up a small green bottle that was surprisingly glowing a bright blue. "Ohhhhh...what's that?'' Dale asked in amazment.

" I dunno, I snagged it of of Donald when he wasn't looking.'' Chip said " Well... maybe we should return it.''

There was a blast of silence and then after a momment, they began to laugh hysterically

" YEAH RIGHT!'' They both said as they laughed

"Why don't we drop it in the portal to see if it really works!'' Dale said

" Yeah! Let's do it.'' So both of the chipmunks went to a small terminal dail box and punched in the words _DESTINY ISLANDS_

_

* * *

_

_At destiny islands_

"AWWW! Sora looks so adorable with a pink booties on!'' Kairi said as she laughed. Looking at the pictures did make her feel much better. With Sora and pink booties, Riku with whip cream all over his face making him look rabid,and another picture of himsleeping and drooling on his pillow. And yes, even the classic, the frist bath, but that was of Kairi's.

" I wanna see the look on thier faces when they see these pictures.'' She said as she got up and held the book with both of her hands.

As she went to the other side of the island where all the palm trees and caves were, that feeling inside her kept on growing, and growing. ' This is almost getting me sick to my stomach.' She thought.

She found those two, fighting with keyblades across the wooden bridge. " Hey guys! look what I found!'' Kairi siad as she crossed the bridge. The two boys stopped for a minute and sat down.

Suddenly Kairi stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the ocean with big eyes.

" SORA, RIKU LOOK OUT!'' She yelled. Sora and Riku turned around to see a bright white light that was slowly blinding them.

' That feeling...it's uncontrolable. That light...' She thought

" SORA, RIKU DON'T LOOK AT IT! DON'T LOOK AT THE LIGHT!'' She warned

But it was too late Riku and Sora's back was turned to Kairi as they stared at the light.

Kairi couldn'tbare it any longer and she went to her knees and covered her face with her arms. When she did that the photo album fell and opened up to a page where Riku and Sora had their arms crossed and they were smiling, they looked about 4 to 5 years old...

* * *

Kairi fluttered her eyes open and jerked her body up. She looked at her surroundings but everything was normal. 

" Sora...Riku...where are you guys?'' She called as she picked up the album and jumped of the bridge.

" Sora...where are you-'' Kairi then dropped the book with shock. In frount of her eyes were two little boys that looked exactly like Sora and Riku.

" Sora? Riku? Is...is that...really...you?'' Kairi asked slowly. The chibi Sora sat upstraight and looked at Kairi for a long time. Riku brushed himself of and stood up . He was as tall as Kairi's mid thigh and Sora wasalittle above her knee.

" Wow...I'm like a giant compared to you guys.'' She said as shenoticed that she was the shortest one out of them.

" Who...aw...you?'' Sora asked with a small cute voice that made Kairi beam.

She bent down to thier level. " I'm Kairi, your name is Sora nd your name is Riku.'' Kairi siad as she pointed to both of them.

" Hey! How come you know aw names?'' Riku asked

" Lets...just say...that i know you...from a long time-'' ''STALKER!'' Riku inturrupted. ' NO! I'm not a stalker you guys aren't supposed to be like this!'' She said

" Huh?'' They both said in confusion

" Never mind, forget what I said...how old are you guys?''

" You said that you knew us, so how come you don't know how old we are?'' Sora asked.

" JUST TELL ME!'' She yelled, and that made the boys shiver.

" Sorry...tell me please.''

" I'm 4 years old.'' Sora siad

" five'' Riku said flatly

" Ok...come with me you two."

* * *

_Disney castle_

" Hey Dale do you think thatthe goopy stuff went threw?'' Chip said.

" ...What goopy stuff boys?'' Said a voice familar to them...Donald...and Goofy.

* * *

DIslamer: HI PPL! PLZZZZZZZZ REVIW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED! I'M PRETTY SURE ALOT OF PEOPLE WILL AGREE IN SAYING THAT KINGDOM HEARTS FANFIC'S ARE FUN TO READ AND WRITE BUT HEY ARE HARD AND FRIST CHAPTERS ARE EVEN HARDER. PLZ NO FLAMES AND I'LL REVIEW! and no riku is my most fav character ( rikuzqueen) lol u figure it out how much i luv him. 


	2. Kaiwi's truth and more malfuctions

Discliamer- yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tank u people! 2 reviewz isn't much but hey it's something! thank u and yes i'll try to update as soon! plz enjoy.

* * *

" Alright...you guys come with me.'' Kairi said to the chibi boys.

" What if we don't wanna go with you Kaiwi!'' Riku opposed

"Please...just...come...trust me.'' She said calmly. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded thier heads in agreement.

Kairi led them to the frount of the island and into her house. " Okay...you guys are going to stay here for a few...few weeks.'' She said. ' Oh..my...god...this...is going to be hell. I'm going to friggen die! Taking care of little Sora and Riku already looks like a handful, and it's not even the end of the day yet! I can't imagine the week with them...but if ...I remember correctly...they were good kids.' Kairi thought.

The "good kids" had ran upstiars and inside a room, which room? Well Kairi was too confused and exasuted to care.but...she should have...

_AT THE CASTLE_

" What goopy stuff are you guys talking about?'' Donald asked

" Uh...um...it's.uh...'' Chip began to say

" OUT WITH IT!'' He screamed

" We took your goopy green and blue shinny bottle and threw it inside the terminal to see if it can go to any world! Were sorry were sorry! Chip and Dale both said quickly.

"...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!'' Donald screamed

" Gawrsh...do ya think that we can get it back?'' Goofy asked

'' Ya...I'm pretty sure we can.'' Chip said

"...Boys...what world did you throw the bottle into?'' Donald asked slowly

"Oh don't worry! We only gave it to Destiny Islands so it should have gone to Sora and his pals.'' Dale said cheerfully.

" YOU GUYS DID THAT!'' He screamed with rage. The two chipmunks ran behind Goofy for support and protection. " Whats wrong? Sora knows us...were his friends after all, I'm sure he won't mind giving us back the bottle.'' Dale said

" Unless it fell inside the ocean.'' Chip muttered

" I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THAT STUPID THING! WE GOTTA GET TO DESTINY ISLANDS FAST!'' Donald said

" Boys.. your comming to, tell me how you work the termanil.'' Donald said

'' Oh...that's easy.'' They both said, but when they clicked the _start _button smoke began to turn up from all directions and there was a crash like noise that completly masacured the termanil.

" GREAT! IT'S BUSTED!'''' Chip said with arms crossed.

" I told you to use the meleculator 4,000 and not the new double bubble chewing gum, to clue it all together.'' Dale said

" Shut up! we don't havae time to fix this! We gotta get to Destiny Islands quick!'' Donald said

_back at Destiny Islands_

"Kaiwi! I'm hungry!'' Riku yelled to the sleepy teenager. Kairi had fallen asleep on the sofa and not noticed how the bad her house looked. The table infrount of her was a mess, with orange juice spilled everywhere and the t.v guides' pages were ripped up.There were also feathers of pillows that were thrown everywhere and when she looked at the kitchen the fridge was wide open and something was burning in the stove.

Kairi ran to the stove to shut it of and opened up a window so that the smoke would eventully go away. ' So much for that good kids theory.' Kairi thought angerly

'' Sora! Riku! Get down now!'' she yelled across the stairs...but thier was no answer.

"Sora...Riku?'' she said in a calmer voice and she slowly went upstairs.

She opened her bedroom's door a little and with relif she was glad that the two boys were happily coloring on the blank paper that was on Kairi's desk.

" You guys why didn't you answer me?'' She asked

" Oh...sowey Kaiwi...we were looking at something.'' Sora said

"...What were you guys looking at?'' She asked curiosuly

''This thingy!'' They both said. They were holing up one of Kairi's black and flower printed bra. Kairi turned brick red and became very stiff.

"What is it Kaiwi? Wiku Says that it's a muscle builder thingy...but I think it's a toy. It's a toy...right Kaiwi?'' Sora asked hopefully.

Kairi was still stiff and didn't say anything. Eventhough they're small boys...they were still_ Riku _and _Sora _it was a little hard and very embarassing to tell them, her friends that knew her for the past 11 years.

"No...it's not a toy...it's...a...um...-'' " it's a body builder isn't it?'' Riku said

" Um...not...exactly.''

''Can we get one Kaiwi?'' Sora asked

" Trust me...your lucky you don't have one, and you won't need one.'' She said

" You still haven't told us what it does yet.'' Riku said

''...things.'' and that was all Kairi had said about it

'' SO ANYWAYS! Are you guys hungry?'' she said as she despreatly wanted to change the topic.

''Nope'' Sora said

No Kaiwi, Sowa and I wanna know about that thingy.'' Riku said exasperatly

"Look...it's not important...it's not a toy and not a body builder, it's something that...is boring...and...annoying...and..um...not fun.'' She said

''WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US?'' They both screamed

'' Boy, you guys are redundant aren't you? I already told you what it was.''

'' Na-uh you told us the stuff it wasn't, not what it is.'' Sora said

'' I told you that it's annoying and boring.'' Kairi said and she quickly walked away.

'Oh damn that was humiliating! Even though they're small and don't remember anything...they're still...Riku and Sora.' She thought as she leaned against her wall.

'' I need Donald and Goofy's help on this one.'' She decided

_Back at Disney Castle_

'' HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID THING?'' Donald angerly yelled as he kicked the steering wheel on the gummi ship. Yes, it malfuctioned along with the termanil, the only twothings that can get them to other worlds.

''Chip! Dale! What's wrong with this thing! It's not working! STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!'' Donald said.

'' Um...well you see...the gummi ship is connected to the termanil...so whenever...the termanil is down...the gummi ship can't..run.'' both chipmunks said

'' You gotta be kidding me!'' He wailed

'' Oh well...looks like we won't be going anywhere 'till the gummi ship is fixed.'' Goofy said

* * *

UH OH! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT? Lol sorry i just alwayz wanted to say tat. so yea ppl please review and this isn't a flame zone so plz no flames! thank you and i'll update wheneve ri can so plz review. 


End file.
